sonic_pokemon_unipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Jessie
Jessica (ジェシカ, Jeshika) mostly perferred as Jessie (ジェシー, Jeshī) was a member of Team Rocket, and more specifically is the leader of her team known as the Team Rocket Gang that follows Ash Ketchum, Sonic the Hedgehog and friends around, usually trying to steal Ash's Pikachu, but always failing. Appearance :Voice actor: Rachael Lillis (English), Megumi Hayashibara (Japanese) She has long magenta hair, and blue eyes. In the Young Days In Present Time As a Team Rocket member, She wears a uniform that consists of a white skirt, white vest-like long sleeved shirt embranded with a Team Rocket insignia on it with a black sleeveless bell-revealing shirt underneath it, an long gray black gloves and boots. Her age is 25. Gallery Personality Throughout the series, Jessie and her three friends have always been horribly failing and erroneous criminals, always blundering their missions to capture Ash's Pikachu or other Pokémon. Jessie seems to have a special preference for snake-like Pokémon, owning both an Arbok and a Seviper. In The Ninja Poké Showdown, she expressed a preference for Poison-type Pokémon in general. It is revealed in Holy Matrimony! that Jessie is almost identical in appearance to James's fiancée, Jessiebelle, with the two of them having virtually identical faces and the only noticeable physical differences between them being eye color, hairstyle, and slightly different hair colors. Meowth in particular takes notice of this and frequently reminds Jessie of the fact throughout the episode, something she takes strong offense to due to Jessiebelle's reprehensible personality. By the time the subject of Jessiebelle is breached again in Two Degrees of Separation!, she seems to have forgotten about her doppelganger and needs Meowth to remind her of who she is. The resemblance between the two was further explored in The Treasure is All Mine! when she disguised herself as Jessiebelle in order to grant herself, James, and Meowth, entrance into one of James's family mansions without James having to do so himself. Jessie is also known to be very vain, a loudmouth, and is also prone to explosive anger. She values her appearance, and she can get furious when her face or hair is damaged, such as in The Tower of Terror, Don't Touch That 'dile!, A Tail with a Twist or A Meteoric Rise to Excellence!. When this happens, she may do things like beat up a Pokémon such as Mewoth or her Seviper. Furthermore, Jessie goes into a violent outrage whenever someone insults her beauty by calling her old, such as the episode The Battling Eevee Brothers when Misty calls Jessie an "old hag". She spat fire in extreme anger after Misty called her that name. She is also angered (compared to her companions, who are usually depressed when they fail at something) when missions are either failed or botched, which is a regular thing. However, her anger tantrums started to become less intense as the series progress. She has a somewhat gluttonous-side of her where she eats the most, which annoys her comrades or anyone. She always goes so far as becoming fat, morbidly obese, or getting a swollen belly (stomach) due to stuffing herself with food as usual. Relationships Friends and Allies *Team Rocket **Giovanni **James **Mewoth **Jake *Astin (love interest) *Austin (close friend) Familiy *Miyamoto (mother) Rivals *Cassidy *Misty *May *Dawn *Amy the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat Enemies *Ash Ketchum *Misty *Tracey Sketchit *Brock *May *Max *Dawn *Clian *Iris *Thomas Jones *Team Sonic **Sonic the Hedgehog **Miles "Tails" Prower **Knuckles the Echidna *Team Rose **Amy Rose **Cream the Rabbit **Cheese the Chao **Big the Cat *G.U.N. **Abraham Tower **Hope Robotnik **Shadow the Hedgehog **Rouge the Bat **E-123 Omega **Officer Jenny *Chaotix **Vector the Crocodile **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy Bee *Eggman Empire **Doctor Eggman **Bocoe **Decoe **Cubot **Orbot **Bokkun **Jack Robotnik *Vanilla the Rabbit *Emeral *King Boom Boo *Tikal the Echidna *Team Magma *Team Aqua *Biolizard *Team Galactic *Pir'Oth Ix *Team Plasma *Team Flare *Black Arms *Silver the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat *Solaris *Shahra the Genie *Chip *Dark Gaia *Wisps **Yacker *Nega-Mother Wisp *NiGHTS *Nightmarens *The Deadly Six **Zavok **Zomom **Zeena **Master Zik **Zazz **Zor Pokémon *Ekans → Arbok *Wobbuffet *Seviper *Yanma → Yanmega (♀) *Woobat Released *Wurmple → Cascoon → Dustox (♀) Traded *Lickitung Given away Borrowed *Weezing *Muk Befriended Temporary Status unknown *Starmie History Past Synopsis Notes & Trivia Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Kanto Characters Category:Villains Category:Team Rocket Category:Team Rocket Members Category:Team Rocket Gang Category:Poison-type Trainers Category:Temporary Gym Leaders Category:Temporary Kanto Gym Leaders Category:Pokémon Coordinators